Relative Connections
by SK-superpower
Summary: [NGExLH Crossover] Shinji's parents are overseas on business trips, so they've decided to have Shinji move into Hinata Sou, along with Rei and Asuka. Will a summer time romance bloom or is Shinji just plain screwed?


Author's Note: Hello! This is my first Evafic and I've decided to couple it with what I do best (or rather, what I've done for the past few months), Love Hinafics!

Disclaimer: I don't own NGE. Hideaki Anno does. I may sound sick and twisted, but I hope he falls into a deep depression and develops an anime series even better than Evangelion.

So this is basically a "toast-universe" NGE from Episode 26 mixed in with Love Hina. There will be no Evangelion, just some WAFF, Romance, and lots of comedy.Shinji will have a bit more backbone, but don't expect for him to actually have a spine. Rei is Shinji's twin sister, that obsesses over Shinji like Kanako over Keitaro. Asuka is...Asuka. And everybody else's role here will be explained later.

Enjoy and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relative Connections

**Chapter 1 : Moving In  
**

Shinji got out of Misato Katsuragi's car and looked at the huge amount of stairs to climb to get to "Hinata Sou", a hotel owned by a distant relative, Hina Urashima. He was supposed to live in this prefecture after his father and mother both had business and meetings overseas for about a year, and instead of taking Shinji and his twin sister, Rei, along, they decided to let him them at this hotel.Asuka decided tag along with Shinji and also stay at Hinata Sou, her mother, Keiko, agreeing with her precious daughter that it would be beneficial for their relations (and a grandchild sometime in the near future) to stay with each other for a while.

It was in the middle of June, when it was very hot for the time, and both Shinji and Asuka just recently started another summer break from school. It was a relatively peaceful day at the time aside from Asuka's complaining, and Shinji hoped that it would stay that way for the rest of the summer. Oh how wrong he was, how terribly wrong he was.

" pant pant pant Why does this place have to use so many stairs? It's in the middle of June, it's over 42 degrees Celsius, and my feet are killing me." Askua complained, "Shinji-kuuun, will you please carry me?" Asuka pleaded Shinji with watering eyes.

"Sorry, Asuka, I'm already carrying Rei." Said Shinji.

"But the invincible baka Shinji could carry anything if he wanted to."

"Yes, but you are not anything, Asuka."

Asuka made a face at Shinji and whined for a while how much her feet hurt. When the group finally made it to the top, Shinji gently nudged Rei awake, "Rei, Onee-chan, wake up, we're here, we're at Hinata Sou."

Rei yawned and got off of Shinji's back and stretched and said, "Thanks, onii-chan that felt good."

"No problem, Rei."

Asuka took a look at the grand Hinata Sou and simply stated, "Hm, looks like any ordinary hotel to me."

Shinji, Rei, and Misato turned to stare are Asuka and they all thought '_What hotels do you stay at?_'

The four of them went up to the front door, and knocked. The door slid open and they were greeted by a man that looked like a young Kaji with glasses, he said, "Hello, how can I help you people?"

Misato spoke first, "Hello, we're here concerning these children here, have you received a letter from Mrs. Urashima about us yet?"

The man with a confused look on his face said, "Narusegawa?"

"Um, no. Mrs. Hina Urashima."

"Oh sorry, no, I haven't received one yet, but please come in and let's talk about this inside, it's much cooler in here."

Asuka exclaimed, "THANK GOD! I was half-scared to death you didn't have air conditioning when I saw this dilapidated place."

"Asuka, that isn't nice…" Shinji said quietly.

The man laughed, "Oh that's ok, it happens a lot with people who look at Hinata Sou, we're currently trying to repair it to its previously grand state, but we never seem to be able to finish…"

He looked off into the distance and then quickly snapped back to Earth, "Oh sorry, please come in, my name is Keitaro Urashima by the way, I'm the landlord of Hinata Sou."

"Nice to meet you, Urashima-san!" The children greeted Keitaro simultaneously.

"Nice to meet you too, if you please, sit down in the lobby while I get us some iced tea." Keitaro motioned towards the lobby with a smile and quickly moved towards the kitchen to prepare the said beverages for the guests at Hinata Sou.

The group made quickly made their way towards the lobby and collapsed onto the couches. Each of them were exhausted by the walk up to Hinata Sou, if not by the heat by now. They looked around the lobby and found nothing of interest, by now, Shinji already had his SDAT player on repeat for Track 26, Rei was snuggled close to her brother, and Asuka twiddled her thumbs because was just plain bored.

Misato looked at the children and thought, 'It's amazing how children can get so bored so quickly. It's almost as if an hour passed by and I didn't notice a thing...'

The thoughts on Asuka's mind at the moment were, 'That Keitaro guy looks like Kaji, which makes him hot. Shinji won't mind if I fawn over Keitaro for a while. Those glasses look so cute! And that makes him even more handsome. He would be the perfect husband...' Asuka continued her daydreaming about Keitaro and what their future lives would be together, as a married couple.

Rei was in a blissful world, where she was snuggled up close to her brother, in his loving arms. Them together, forever. It wasn't that Rei was incestuous, but...then again, she was incestuous.

A light chink of glass and ice cubes alerted the visitors that Keitaro was finished with their ice teas and was walking into the lobby. They quickly straightened up just when Keitaro came through the door with the iced teas, he set the drinks down on the table and motioned for each of them to take one. They did so, and took some sips.

"Well, it's interesting how Grandma Hina didn't tell me that you were coming, how can I help you?" Keitaro asked.

Misato said, "Well, since Shinji's parents will be leaving the country for some months on business, Hina-san offered him and other friends a stay at the Hinata Sou, and I quote, 'The finest hotel in the Hinata District'. Here is the letter that was given to me."

Keitaro's eyes skimmed over the letter, and the further he read, a tired look became more prominent on his face.

Asuka noticed this and asked, "Is there something wrong, Keitaro-san?"

"Oh, well, it's just that Grandma Hina usually 'forgets' to tell me these kinds of things before they happen. It has gotten me into some...undesirable situations before. But everything looks in order, except for Shinji here."

The said boy looked up and questioned, "Why is that, Keitaro-san?"

Keitaro took a sip of his drink and thought for a second, "Well, for one, you are a boy, and this is a girl's dormitory."

"WHAT?" everybody exclaimed.

"Well, yes. This is a girl's dormitory, but I suppose the others can let you stay, they'll probably vote on it when they get back from shopping, that's how I was allowed to stay here as manager. I'm sure they won't mind, you're just a boy anyway."Keitaro smiled at Shinji, reminiscing of the past when he first came to Hinata Sou.

"Baka Ero Shinji is going to have a field day here." Asuka mumbled, then she enthusiastically jumped on a very shocked Keitaro, "Keitaro-san! What rooms are we going to stay in? Can I stay in your room?"

"Uh, eh, well, yes, I MEAN NO! NO! You're too young! You'll be staying in one of the many spare rooms we have! Just not with me!."Keitaro was already getting a nosebleed at the sight of Asuka's chest. ' Rather large for a 14 year old...NO! What am I thinking? Gah, I'm just another pervert!'

Asuka slowly got off Keitaro, looking hurt, while Rei, Shinji, and Misato sighed at her actions.

Misato stole a look at Keitaro and thought, 'A person that looks like Kaji and that's easy to tease? Ah, this is a dream come true. I'll see what I can do to stay here sometime later when I get a vacation from NERV.'

Rei suddenly spoke up after an awkward silence, "May I sleep with Onii-chan?"

"Well, it's all up to your brother and your current guardian, so I'm not the one to ask." replied Keitaro with a smile. Unfortunately for Shinji, he was afraid that he would have to sleep with Rei, the thought of it brought up a very likely scenario, which ended with Asuka

"Shinji, may I sleep with you?" asked Rei.

Shinji looked a bit stunned when Rei asked this, the only thing he could say was, "HUH?"

"Can't I sleep with my big, strong, and handsome brother?" Rei pleaded with an irresistable face.

"But, but, but, aren't we too old for that? People will get the...wrong ideas."

"Which people?"

"The people whom we're staying with."

"But we're brother and sister."

"THAT doesn't matter. We're already too old to be sleeping with each other..."

Rei buried her head in Shinji's chest and started to cry, "ONII-CHAN DOESN'T LOVE ME ANY MORE! WAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He just couldn't bear it anymore, "Rei? Rei? REI! We can't sleep together, but how about we can sleep next each other?"

"In the same room?"

Shinji facefaulted into the ground, one could clearly see the outlines of a nosebleed on the wooden floor below Shinji. Unfortunately for him, Asuka could also see that.

"Hentai no Baka Shinji! You are not sleeping in the same room with your sister! Just move into the room next to her if she wants you so badly, but I'll make sure you're not doing anything perverted to her."

Shinji had another nosebleed trickle down at the thoughts that came to his mind if Asuka was sleeping in the same room with him. Or worse, his sister.

"HENTAI! I didn't mean anything like that! I'll be sleeping a room next to you, or across, whichever will let me monitor your perverted actions!"

The adults in the room sweat dropped and took a sip of their cool beverages.

"Well, whatever suits you, I'll be fine with the arrangements. Just make yourselves comfortable and at home here in Hinata Sou!"Keitaro said as he clapped his hands together as if the argument didn't even happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After things had settled around a bit, and Keitaro found some rooms that were to the children's liking, and the children were starting to unpack.Misato had left after the initial rent had been paid along with the additional legal forms she had to fill out as the children's legal guardian for the time.Keitaro was finally by himself at the dinner table, thinking about how Naru and Motoko would act towards having Shinji in Hinata Sou.

'_It can't be possible that they will hate him, he's just a kid after all. Is he a pervert? No, can't be, that Asuka girl to him must be like Naru to me, always assuming that I'm a pervert, or Shinji's a pervert in his case. Ah, the horrors we men have to suffer through just for one girl. Although the idea of a sister has appealed to me sometimes...Naru's right, I am a hopeless pervert._'

Keitaro took a sip of water from a glass and then continued to let his thoughts wonder into the distance, he did finish the cleaning for today after all, doesn't everybody need a break now and then? Unfortunately for Keitaro, as fate decided to make him its experimental dummy, his luck was about to run out in 2 minutes.Asuka barreled down the stairs and walked into the kitchen with her hands behind her back and a cute face pulled on.

"Keitaro! I need you to help me!"

"Sure, Asuka, what can I help you with?"

"I need to you to help me carry my luggage upstairs because it's too heavy for me and Shinji's already shut up in his room."

"Ah, ok, I'll just need you to help me carry one side, ok?"

"Hai!"

Asuka and Keitaro walked towards the stairs and Keitaro found two, rather large, red bags, dropped off at Hinata Sou courtesy of Lufthansa. They looked heavy, but looks can be very deceiving.Keitaro lifted one up and thought that it was quite heavy, but wanted to spare himself to what Asuka could do to him, so he shut his mouth.

"Oh, Keitaro, I can carry that one, why don't you get the other?"

Keitaro did as told, and lifted the other suitcase, this one, on the contrary, was quite light. It felt that Asuka stuffed feathers in this suitcase and blocks of lead and gold in the other one.Asuka first started up the stairs, knowing that her plan to seduce Keitaro was now in motion, Keitaro was carrying the bulky, but light,suitcare behind her. Asuka was already straining with her suitcase, got into position, and let go of the suitcase. The said object tumbled down onto Keitaro, flinging his suitcase open and causing the contents of the suitcase and himself to fall onto the floor below.

"Ow." Keitaro lightly complained and looked around him, "Oh, sh-."

"Keitaro! Are you alright? Gomen, I thoug-"

Asuka put on a shocked face, hiding a grin inside of her, and looked at the suitcase's contents spread around and on top of Keitaro. Mainly her undergarments, swimsuits, and woman stuffs that men should never come into contact with. She then, conveniently, "tripped" on an invisible object and fell onto an already furiously blushing Keitaro, his hand on Asuka's chest as she lay on him.

"Oh Keitaro, I didn't know you could be so daring."

Asuka started to blush, and at Keitaro's expense, the Hinata girls opened the door to come back home from shopping. Only to find Keitaro groping an under aged girl with her clothes spread all around them. Naru's eyebrow was already twitching furiously.

End of Chapter 1.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading and please review! 

If you liked Relative Connections then read my other stories that can be found in my profile!


End file.
